My Life in Asgard
by StuckInMyDreams
Summary: AU for Percy Jackson. After Thalia is chosen by the Olympian council to be the next ruler of Olympus, she's sent to Asgard to learn about ruling. Thor has just returned from his attack on Jotunnheim. Instead of banishing Thor to Midgard, Odin tasks him to teach Thalia. Thor/Thalia romance Loki/Thalia friendship. Story Titles appreciated! M for cussing and romancy stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Thor/Thalia Crossover Fanfiction

**Prologue**

The Olympian council sat deliberating. They all knew their decisions would be overridden. The head of the council, Lord Zeus, wanted the council to step down and let the new generation take over. Ares, of course, was angered that his father didn't choose him to lead the new age. He chose 'tree-girl'. Thalia Fucking Grace, the leader of Olympus? After that bitch was born, every god's eyes were on her. And what does she do? Dies 'honorably' and gets turned into a pine! Then that bastard son of the sea-god, Percy Jackson, had to save her. Somehow he'd have to show Zeus that she wasn't a good fit for Olympus. Somehow he'd have to convince him that he was the perfect fit.

**Author's Note: So this is a Thor/Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover...obviously. I'm writing this from a few points of view. As of right now it's Thalia, Zeus, Ares, Thor, Loki, and Artemis. This is set after **_**The Last Olympian **_**but before **_**The Lost Hero. **_**The Thor section is set at the beginning of the movie. **

**Rate and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Thalia**

Thalia was running. Not from anything, no Thalia Grace was running toward the fight. Tapping her silver bracelet to release Aegis, her shield, Thalia raised her sword, slicing through dracenae like butter.

Around her, the hunters were decimating the snake women. Phoebe and her team were firing into the mass, every silver tipped arrow finding its mark. Thalia charged the queen as the battle continued.

Sitting around the fire, the Hunters of Artemis laughed and cleaned their blades. It had been a good day. While Artemis was stuck in council, Thalia was in charge. This was Thalia's first major battle without Artemis's help. After a while of talking and laughing though, Thalia was tired.

"Hey girls, I'm going to sleep. We're gonna have a big week while Artemis is gone. Get some sleep. Don't stay up too late." She laughed, walking to her tent, which was the largest of the set. Opening the flap she saw there was someone already there.

"Excuse me," Thalia said, feeling overly polite. She was exhausted and she wanted the girl out of her tent.

The second the auburn haired girl turned though Thalia reevaluated her thoughts. "Thalia," Artemis said. "sit. I have news that you might not like. I warn you though, your father will not change his mind."

Thalia was apprehensive. "What happened, my lady?" she asked.

"The council is stepping down." Thalia gasped, "Lord Zeus has decided that you will replace him."

"Me? I'm the new leader of Olympus? But…it's not like I'm not grateful…it's just I like being your lieutenant. I mean Zoё just died…and I just stepped in. How can I run an entire…"

"Stop," Artemis smiled down at her young lieutenant. "Zeus wants an audience with you, to explain." She said, "come with me." Thalia placed her hand in Artemis'. A blast of cool air and Thalia was in the Throne Room of Olympus.

"Thalia," her father's voice boomed. Luckily he was human sized, so she didn't have to stare too far up at him.

"The thrones you see in this room will soon be replaced. Your generation will take their place. Yours will be here." He gestured to his throne, at the head of the circle. "I've decided to let you choose your council. Our current vision is a balance of former demigods, like you, and current minor gods."

_Former demigods?_ Thalia thought, but knew better than to interrupt her father.

"I'd love the council to be balanced- 6 men and 6 women. The council has decided to grant you immediate immortality. I am only here to tell you about our idea for the new council. You'll step in as soon as we decide you are ready."

"Already? As in I'm gonna be a goddess today? No decision, no time? Just, poof!" Zeus laughed as Thalia ranted.

"Daughter, you are ready." Zeus tapped her on the head with his master bolt. _Already_ She thinks _he's fucking nuts! _ A strange feeling overwhelmed Thalia. An odd burning in her toes and a tingle in her veins. Her mind overloaded and she blacked out.

When Thalia woke up, she was sitting in Olympus' garden. She felt a storm in Japan, the lightning seeming to come from her. There was a tornado in Kansas and Thalia felt the hail raining down. There were many different storms and storm system. She saw them all but was still aware of Hera and Demeter's garden.

"It's confusing I know. You'll get used to it. Congrats by the way. Can't believe my little sister beat me out for head of Olympus. Nice one." Ares stared down at his newly immortal sister. She looked so fragile. Aphrodite and Hera had gotten their hands on the unconscious goddess. "Nice threads, kids."

Thalia looked at her clothes. A traditional Greek dress showed her cleavage and accentuated her curves. A gold band wrapped around her right bicep and a gold bracelet circled her wrist. Her feet wore Greek sandals and her black nail polish was gone.

"You can thank Aphrodite and Hera for that." Ares smirked, seeing his half-sister's obvious discomfort.

"Damn them," she said, getting to her feet.

"Try out your transformation powers. Just envision what you want. It takes some getting used to." Why was he being so nice? He hated her, his stupid-ass little sister who always showed him up.

Thalia envisioned her old clothes, before she was a hunter. She felt the fabric around her slip and slide and transformed into her most comfortable jeans, her old band tee, and her leather jacket. She felt comfy.

"Thalia. We're on a tight schedule. To train you for royal leadership we're going to let a good friend of mine take charge for a few years." Zeus had shown up.

"Your friend?" Thalia replied, afraid this 'friend' would be a Cyclopes or Aeolus, that man was insane.

"His name is Odin, of Asgard." Asgard, that rang a bell.

"So you're saying _Norse _mythology is real too?" She asked.

"Of course." Zeus looked at her like she was crazy. "Here, I had the Cyclopes make this for you. Use it well." He handed a long staff of gold. It had a large blade scythe-like curving to the shaft.

Thalia held it reverently. She was overwhelmed. Everything had happened so quickly. Just last night Thalia was a Hunter and now she was a goddess. That thought made Thalia question, "Father," she asked. "What am I the goddess of?"

Zeus looked at his daughter, "When I relinquish my throne, you will be Queen of Olympus. Goddess of the Sky and everything in it. But as of now, I have given you a small portion of my control. You, Thalia, are the Goddess of Lightning." Thalia gasped. _Goddess of Lightning. _That was the highest honor her father could give her.

"Tha-Thank you." She stammered. Ares, who had been observing them quietly, looked visibly pissed. She could only assume he wanted to rule Olympus after Zeus.

"I am proud of you my daughter. Do not forget that." Zeus was more proud than he could show. Thalia was by far one of his favorite children. Her stubbornness, but loyalty reminded him of a younger less aggravated Artemis.

Zeus chuckled to himself. Thalia was in many ways like that young Artemis. Spirited by grounded, stubborn but loyal, a kind leader. Zeus knew he had made a good decision.

"I will escort you to Asgard personally this evening. Pack what you need. Your powers will be a little…off in Asgard. Best to not rely on large magic while there."

Thalia nodded. "All my stuff is back at the Hunter's base…" She trailed off.

"Never mind…I got this." She closed her eyes. Smiling she thought of the Hunter's base. She felt the cold air and the rush as she popped into the campsite.

Opening her eyes, she saw that not much had changed overnight. The girls were still camped on the frosty mountain ledge, huddled in silver parkas, sitting around the campfire.

"Congrats _Grace_." Annemarie, one of the newest hunters, said. Annemarie and Thalia had clashed from day one. Annemarie loved pissing off Thalia. Calling her Grace was just one of many things she had done to mess with Thalia.

"Shut up _Annie._ Thalia has a huge responsibility ahead of her. Queen of Olympus." Phoebe snapped. "Although, I do congratulate you on becoming a goddess. It'll be cool having 2 goddesses with us." Thalia's hand tightened around her staff, she hadn't realized she was still holding it. It felt like a natural extension of herself.

"That's the problem…Zeus is sending me to…a friend's to learn ruling stuff. I'm not coming back for a while. I'm only here to pack up." Tears were shining in Thalia's eyes.

These girls were her sisters. Even obnoxious Annemarie and her friends were her sisters. She had planned out eternity with them. Eventually she'd forget Luke and Jason, Annabeth and Percy, and she'd be left with Phoebe, Luna, Devon, and Lucia.

Phoebe hugged her. Mirroring Thalia's thoughts, she thoughts, "Whatever happens, you're our sister."

Thalia began packing with fervor once she reached her tent. As much as she hated to admit it, she was excited. Even hours after becoming a goddess, she was adapting to the noise in her head. She could see any storm anywhere and she felt herself unconsciously directing lightning.

_Maybe I can be a good queen of Olympus._ She thought while shoving her clothes into her bag. She held up her iPod…would she need it? Would it even work on Asgard? She put it into her bag, she'd use it.

She needed the calming sounds of A Skylit Drive to help her sleep. And how was she supposed to calm her ADHD mind without Sleeping with Sirens? She couldn't exercise without One Direction. Thalia laughed and remembered how all of her music was weird. She had every genre from heavy metal to jazz to her guilty pleasure, girly pop.

A snuffling sound dragged Thalia out of her music. She turned around to see the glowing eyes of her silver wolf Ka'atu.

"Buddy I want to bring you." She said scratching him behind his ears. "I just don't know if I can." Each Hunter had a spirit wolf, tied to their life force. The wolf was their hunting partner. Each girl knew everything about her wolf and vice versa. She'd feel lost without Ka'atu.

"Thalia." A voice boomed. Thalia scrambled to her feet.

"Yes?" she replied.

Zeus walked into the tent. "Are you ready? Odin expects us soon." Thalia glanced at her bag, she was packed.

"I'm ready. But can I bring Ka'atu? He's tied to me, I've had him since I became a hunter. I raised him." She asked her father, expecting a no.

"I guess so. Keep him out of trouble, if you raised him…well…"He chuckled. "Let's go, it is not wise to keep Allfather Odin waiting." He snapped his fingers, and a rush of cool air later they were standing in Asgard.

It was everything she imagined and nothing she'd ever dreamed. Golden towers rose from the ground, a rainbow bridge stretched to a golden observatory-like building. Shining roads with gleaming houses. Everything held the air of technology, Thalia could just feel the electricity radiating from the city.

Zeus pointed at the grandest building. It had towers and turrets. Grand banners hung from the tops of the towers. Large oaken doors engraved with symbols and shapes Thalia didn't recognize.

"The palace of Odin, the Allfather. Come." He began walking toward the building. Thalia grabbed her bag and kept walking, Ka'atu trailing behind her.

Zeus couldn't believe he was giving up his throne. He had sat there for thousands of years. He had never truly known anything different. It was actually the first time Olympus had changed hands was time to give it up. Odin was losing his throne, too. His son Thor was taking over.

Another reason Zeus wanted to give Thalia his throne and send her to Odin for a while. He wanted to see if there was a possibility a marriage could be arranged between Thalia and one of Odin's two sons, Thor or Loki. Odin had gladly accepted.

Eventually they reached the oak doors of the palace. Knocking twice, Zeus was face to face with his old friend.

"Zeus Kronoson!" Odin greeted him. Zeus winced but returned the smile.

"Allfather Odin." Zeus replied, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"And who is this lovely girl? Surely not the heir you spoke of!" Odin eyed Thalia. Ka'atu trembled by her side.

"My daughter, Thalia Grace." _Smile _Zeus mouthed. Thalia returned Odin's glance with a dazzling smile.

"Thalia Grace Zeusdottir. I hope you enjoy Asgard, as you will be here a while." Odin replied, obviously thinking Grace was Thalia's middle name. She'd gladly take Zeusdottir as her surname. Anything relating her to her mother was a sore subject.

"Thalia!" Zeus whispered. "Pay attention!" Thalia blinked and returned to the conversation.

"-and of course, the stables are that way. Do you like riding?" Odin was saying. Thalia nodded, out of courtesy. In reality she had never really ridden a horse. The whole idea seemed charming, but she had never actually done it. "My son Loki, is an experienced horseman, he could help you."

"That would be gre-lovely." Thalia corrected herself. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad.

"My wife Frigga can show you to your chambers." He gestured to a woman with light hair and blue eyes who smiled and extended her hand. Thalia took it and glanced back at her father. He was talking with Odin.

"You'll meet my sons, Thor and Loki, as well as their friend tonight at dinner. They've been gone all day. I must ask Heimdall where they are." She mused. Thalia smiled, she could tell that Frigga and she would get along.

"Odin said you were a goddess? Of what?" Frigga asked.

"Lightning…"Thalia replied. It felt weird coming out of her mouth.

"Oh…Thor is the god of thunder. You'll get along well then." Thalia couldn't help but hear the worry in the older woman's voice.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon." Thalia said, trying to comfort her.

"He's just so headstrong. He forgets to use reason. Loki tries to help but…he…and today was supposed to be Thor's coronation…oh but some frost giants broke in and…I'm worrying you aren't I? I just hate seeing him hurt. He was so angry." Frigga was so caring. "You've only just arrived. I shouldn't be putting this on you. Here…this is where you'll stay."

Opening the door, the first thing Thalia saw was a bed. Plopping her bag on the ground, she hastily said thank you and goodnight to Frigga and laid on the bed. Ka'atu climbed in with her and nestled his furry backside against her. She instantly fell asleep. For the first time since the Battle of Olympus, Thalia had a dreamless sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading my Thor/Thalia crossover fanfiction. I realize since this is crossover it won't get a lot of views but I appreciate everyone who reads this. Next chapter will be THOR! Please rate and review. Any constructive criticism is welcomed! If you have any suggestions or questions PM me. Thanks darlings! xx StuckInMyDreams xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Thor**

**[A/N: I will **_**NOT**_** be quoting the movie! All dialogue is my own! That being said, I will be using the movie's early plot line…Also I'm sorry for the wait! I wanted to get Thor just right plus I've never written from a guy's perspective and school started…but I swear I will attempt to update fairly consistently... THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED and SUBSCRIBED! I've never had this good of a response! Please enjoy this chapter!]**

**{Also, is the rotating narrative too hard to understand without deliberately saying THOR'S POV or THALIA'S POV?}**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Thor**

"How did you enter our palace?" Thor questioned the king of Jotunheim. "Your attempted 'attack' upon Asgard has failed. All I wish to know is how you entered Asgard. Heimdall protects the Bifrost bridge and sees all in Asgard…how did he not see you?"

King Lafuey just smiled, pulling back his blue lips to reveal large yellowed fangs.

"Brother," Loki whispered. "They aren't going to tell us anything. I think it best if-"

"We do not back down. These monsters invaded our home and you wish to leave? No Loki, we stay and find how they entered." Thor's tone held an air of finality. Loki stepped back.

"I ask again, how did you enter Asgard? If you do not answer, we will resort to violence." Thor seemed as if he didn't want the frost giant to reply, as if he wanted the fight. He wanted to show off Mjolnir, his fancy hammer.

King Lafuey said calmly, "Do you wish to know the answer or have you and your warrior friends come to seek revenge for your coronation? Wouldn't want to disrupt Princess's crowning."

Thor growled and raised Mjolnir. Loki put his hand on his brother's shoulder but Thor easily shrugged him off.

Sif and the warriors 3 grabbed the respective weapons. The king just motioned for his guards.

Charging forward Thor slammed his hammer into the guards. Sif and the warriors 3 were battling their own giants. Loki was blasting them with his staff.

One giant grabbed Loki by the arm. Loki stiffened expecting to be frozen, but instead his arm mirrored the giant's frosty blue. Stumbling backward, Loki shoved the point of his staff straight through the giant.

"Thor, there's too many!" Sif shouted.

"We can hold th-never mind." Thor replied. A large herd of giants had started streaming from every direction.

"Retreat!" Loki yelled, obviously shaken up.

Thor raised Mjolnir one more time, shooting as much lightning at the giants as he could. He would never back down, it wasn't part of his nature.

"Sif, take the warriors as far away as you can. I will stay to assist my brother's foolish conquest." Loki knew his brother had caused a huge problem. Frost giants were extremely territorial and just like Thor, once the battle began they would not stop until they all died or their enemy surrendered.

Sif nodded and motioned to Fandral, Hogun, & Volstagg. Loki turned to Thor. He had just raised his staff when a large explosion rang behind him. A neigh of a horse later and Allfather Odin had appeared.

"Halt!" Odin commanded. His tone held such that every jotunn, even Thor stopped in their tracks. Thor cast his eyes upon the ground, suddenly finding something very interesting there.

"King Lafuey before you begin telling me all that Thor has done, please let me remind you he is merely a child. Whatever damage his idiotic quest has caused I apologize and hope you understand."

"Be as that may Odin, he has killed many of my palace guards. His raid upon our palace was-I believe- not a planned attack by Asgard. As such, I believe Asgard innocent. There will be no quarrel between us. I hold Thor fully accountable. His punishment should be left here in Jotunheim."

"What are you saying?" Loki questioned the king.

"Thor stays here." Lafuey smiled, baring his fangs.

Loki was suddenly afraid Odin would leave Thor who was, despite being an arrogant toe rag, his brother. "Father-"he began.

Odin held up his hand to silence Loki. A few tense moments passed. "Unfortunately I cannot do that. I will take Thor home and I can assure you his punishment will be severe." Odin shot Thor a look that said _I should be leaving your sorry ass here._

"Then I cannot promise that Asgard will be safe from our forces." King Lafuey replied.

"Odin nodded and pointed his staff toward the sky and on cue the Bifrost sucked them up.

"Loki, go back to the palace. Your mother is waiting. Odin told Loki, who smiled apologetically at Thor and walked through the gilded archway.

"Father- I can-" Thor started.

"NO! Thor you have put our realm in danger! I should banish you to Midgard, but coincidentally a friend of mine's daughter has been sent here to learn how to rule. I believe you need to learn well, my son, so you will be her teacher." Odin knew his punishment seemed light but after speaking with Zeus, he knew teaching Thalia _anything_ would be difficult.

Thor seemed to understand his father had given him a lighter punishment because he spoke, "I thank you father and I will try to remedy whatever damage I have caused."

Odin gestured to the arch, "You may leave, I must speak with Heimdall."

The moment Thor returned to his friends, Volstagg stood. "My lord- what punishment has Allfather Odin placed upon you?"

Thor merely laughed, "I must teach a girl about ruling life, a friend of Father's daughter. It is simple."

Lady Sif laughed with Thor, her infatuation blatantly obvious.

"I heard of this girl, when I spoke to mother. She apparently is the daughter of father's friend Zeus. She is from a realm called Olympus, near Midgard. We'll meet her at dinner tonight." Loki chimed in. Mother had spoken highly of the girl.

Lady Sif said, "Well, I assume until dinner we have nothing to do."

Thalia yawned and stretched her arms after waking. She sat up, suddenly alert, as she realized she was somewhere strange. With a shaky laugh she remembered she was in Asgard. She hadn't seen much of the room before conking out on the comfortable bed. The room was painted a dull gold with tapestries hung on the walls. One showed a battle, another, what she supposed was the family crest, and the third was a shimmering blue, shining so brightly she could see herself reflected. Thalia realized this was the mirror.

Laughing Thalia reached for her bag, knowing she had to meet the rest of the palace at dinner. Did she pack any formal clothes? Hell, did she OWN any formal clothes? _Well_, she thought, _I guess I need magic. _

Standing in front of her 'mirror', Thalia envisioned a dress, one she had seen Artemis wear-a simple floor length silver gown.

A 'pop' later, she was standing in a large black feather dress. She looked like a raven, and her black hair made her look like she had a hood. Ka'atu, who had been sitting on the bed, dove for the dress, thinking the feathers were a toy.

"BAD KA'ATU!" Thalia giggled, pointing at her wolf. "Let's try this again…" Closing her eyes, she pictured the dress again.

'Pop', she opened her eyes and groaned. This one was even worse. Purple lace on top with a black ruffled bottom. Now she looked like some sort of demented stripper.

"Third times' the charm…"Thalia muttered. One more time…

'Pop'. Thalia breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't what she wanted but it looked good. A warm brown dress stopping mid-calf paired with 5 inch black heels (where were her comfy combat boots when she needed them?) and a stunning sapphire pendant necklace. Wow, she just wanted a dress, now she got jewelry? Cool. Knowing not much could be done with her hair, she shoved it into a bun.

Looking at herself in the mirror though, she realized her usual stormy blue-gray eyes seemed brighter…and bluer. The color was what most people called electric blue…

_Huh_ she thought. _Goddess of Lightning=Electric blue. _"Well I guess I'm good." She smiled. "Ka'atu stay I'll bring you something back."

She opened her door and walked to the left, trying to remember how she had gotten to her room when she realized she had no clue where dinner was being held. Stumbling blindly she turned right down the next path, hoping to be back in the entrance hall.

Nope, she was lost, hopelessly lost.

"Need help?" A charming British-sounding voice asked. Thalia turned to find a tall, lanky man with black, shoulder-length hair and eyes that were as green as hers were blue.

"Yeah, um I'm trying to get to dinner and…."she trailed off, embarrassed.

He chuckled, "You're actually quite close. Follow me." He motioned with his hand and began walking, his leather cape flapping behind him.

"I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard. You are?" He seemed interested.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Heir to the throne of Olympus." Just saying the words felt powerful.

"And now you're in Asgard." he grinned.

"Yes, and?" Thalia asked.

"Oh nothing," but Loki's smile was mischievous. "What is Olympus like?" He asked suddenly, switching the topic. His green eyes found Thalia's. _Damn _his eyes were gorgeous. Damn _he _was gorgeous. _NO Thalia, Hunter of Artemis remember? Virgin forever. _She thought. Another side of her mind protested _yeah, but you're immortal now, no conditions. Why not have a hot Asgardian boyfriend? _

Thalia remembered he had asked her a question. "Well," she stuttered. "It's a bunch of palaces…a bunch of palaces and temples. A lot of gardens. It's hard to explain. I'm not doing a good job." She was flustered just by a simple glance in her direction, she'd have to work on that.

Loki noticed her obvious discomfort and laughed internally, "What is your favorite part then?" he asked, trying to ease her back into the conversation, and kept his eyes firmly planted on the path in front of them.

"The throne room." Her voice took on a tone of wonder, awe, and reverence. The way his sometimes did when he was talking about Odin.

"Elaborate please, I'm trying to get a visual." It was true, he was trying to see what Olympus was like, but he also wanted a glimpse into the girl's mind. Of course, he could just go prying into it, but that seemed rude.

"Well us Olympians can become 20 feet tall if we want, so our thrones are sized accordingly. Each god designs their own. My uncle Poseidon's is a fishing chair and Hephaestus' is full of cool gadgets, though I would warn you not to sit in it unless you like having every hair on your body fried off." She laughed, a pure clean sound, that wouldn't seem to fit her, but did absolutely.

"So what's yours like?" Loki asked. She looked startled.

"I-erm- well I don't have one. They're for council members only." Thalia's gaze shifted to the ground in front of her. She should have tried to remember how to get back to her room, she couldn't keep asking Loki for directions.

"But aren't you heir to the throne? Shouldn't you be a council member?" He was confused. Olympian politics seemed somewhat odd.

"The council was started thousands of years ago. I'm 15, well technically I'm like 23 cuz I was a tree and…never mind I'm rambling." _A tree? _ Loki was confused, he'd have to ask for that story at a later time. "Anyways, I don't have a seat, I will soon though."

They had reached the dining hall, a large spacious room with a table set for at least 20 people. Loki wondered who else was expected for tonight's gathering.

Thalia was staring at the room in front of her, cursing her powers for giving her 5 inch heels, her feet were aching after only 5 minutes of walking. Teetering into the room, she saw Frigga standing near the table. She hastily thanked Loki and walked toward Frigga.

"Thalia! Hello darling!" Frigga obviously already viewed Thalia as a daughter of sorts.

"Hello Lady Frigga, I was wondering where my seat would be?" Thalia tried to sound as formal.

"Oh, of course dear. You will be seated here." She gestured to a seat towards the head of the table. It was the second on the right. "I am seated here," she pointed to the chair on Thalia's right. Thalia breathed a sigh of relief. She'd be sitting next to Frigga. "Loki will be across from you and Thor to his left." Thalia looked over at the black-haired boy standing in the corner, talking with a servant, and wondered what his hot-headed brother was like.

"Thank you." Thalia said, and bowed her head in Frigga's direction. She pulled out her chair, the wood of it scraping against the marble flooring. She heard a similar sound from across from her, Loki had pulled out his chair.

"I'd believe you said something about once being a tree." He said, leaning over the table. Thalia smiled.

**A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT! CHAPTER 2! Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. I know the Thor POV was kind of a cop out, but I'm trying to ease my way into Thor, who will probably be one of the most challenging mindsets to understand. I think Loki is in many ways easier to write from. Next chapter, Thor and Thalia meet! Trust me, it's not going to be instant romance. I'm excited. Once again, I'd like to apologize for the wait, school started and it's crazy starting high-school. Also, Ares will come into play quite a bit once I figure out what to do with him.**

**Any comments-suggestions-constructive-criticism is welcome! You can PM me or leave it as a comment though any suggestions should probably be sent directly to me! Adios!**


End file.
